gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Rockford Hills
Empty Headings? There's empty headings, can we delete them? I mean, what's the point of having them if their empty. I'm going to delete them, if anyone has a reason not to then undo my edit and post your reason here. Thanks. MW3GHOST (talk) 00:17, September 11, 2013 (UTC) City or neighbourhood? Is it a city or a neighbourhood?, I mean, if it does have a city hall, then it must be a city but I am unsure what view you guys have on this. Epicnoobs 23:33, February 18, 2015 (UTC) : If Beverly Hills in real life is not an independent city, then why Rockford Hills would be? The same discussion is in Davis' talk page, they're just neighbourhoods, not independent cities, a perfect example of two different cities in the same place is Dukes and Broker, just like Queens and Brooklyn. (talk/ /blog) 23:36, February 18, 2015 (UTC) ::With regards to Davis, Andre, one of the imaging voices on West Coast Classics mentions "the city of Davis", and the Davis page calls it an "incorporated city". SJWalker (talk) 23:38, February 18, 2015 (UTC) ::: Oh, yes, you're right, what I said is wrong hehehe... Just noticed, but as I was saying, Rockford Hills is just a Neighbourhood. (talk/ /blog) 23:40, February 18, 2015 (UTC) :::: As Doc, Smashbro and I have been recently discussing regarding Davis, you cannot draw parallels with real-life City designations. Davis and Del Perro both have city halls but both are also marked with City of Los Santos crests, yet they are widely accepted to be incorporated cities. Rockford Hills also has a city hall, yet it is not associated with the greater City of Los Santos by application of the crest the same way as the other two. Rockford Hills' political designation is therefore unknown. smurfy (coms) 23:42, February 18, 2015 (UTC) :Beverly Hills IS an independent city, Andre. Rockford Hills is most likely an incorporated city merged into Los Santos, and for me it acts as a district of LS. It is served by the LSPD, while Beverly Hills has its own police department (the BHPD).DocVinewood (talk) 23:44, February 18, 2015 (UTC) :::It is also worth noting that, comparing to Davis, Davis Library and Courts are both signposted with "City of Davis", the library in Rockford Hills is signposted as "City of Los Santos Public Library". smurfy (coms) 23:49, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Beverly Hills is an independent city? Oh, sorry about my ignorance now... But hey, as Sean and you said, these cities are incorporated cities merged into Los Santos, I don't think Rockford Hills should be considered an independent city on the GTA Universe. (talk/ /blog) 00:01, February 19, 2015 (UTC) It shouldn't be a city. It more acts like a district. So does Del Perro, which is why I disagree with it being a city. Del Perro is also more of a district of LS that a separate city. Also, Davis is a separate city from LS in my opinion and all links with LS on a Davis location shouldn't be there. ( ) 03:10, February 19, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8